1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method providing augmented reality contents, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method providing augmented reality contents based on a Web information structure using an HTML document including a program code for representing a 3D POI and a virtual object and a 3D browser engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An augmented reality (AR) technology is a technology for superimposing a virtual object created by computer graphics on a real world in which a user is present and providing the user the result thereof.
Conventionally, authoring of AR reality contents through the AR technology is performed using a method in which a content created by a 3D modeling tool is loaded into an authoring system, and the position, the direction, the size of the loaded content to be augmented, an animation, and the like are created. However, the real world changes in real time, and there are a great number of physical objects (different from virtual objects displayed on a display as points of interest (POIs)). Accordingly, there is a problem in that much time and cost is required for incorporating the physical objects of the real world into a database for creating AR contents and updating the database.
In current AR applications, such a model is placed on an earth coordinate system, which is shared in an implied manner, at positional coordinates of latitude and longitude, or a tracking target image assumed as an “object of interest” in an implied manner is applied for an application. Accordingly, it is difficult to share or reuse them, and thus, there is a problem in that the level of difficulty of the development is high, and the efficiency is low. Therefore, there is a request for a method capable of sharing physical objects of the real world and identifying an object of interest or a position in contents using a simple identifier (ID).
In addition, a conventional HTML document lays out and visualizes contents included therein on a plane, which is a page, thereby representing the real world represented in 3D. For this, while a content is defined, generally, using coordinates of latitude and longitude in a physical space with earth ellipsoid WGS84 used as the reference, there are practical problems such as no presence of a positioning apparatus and a lack of direct recognizable representation value for applying this position model to an indoor environment.